Tis the Season
by boothbonesfanatic
Summary: Sorry it has taken me so long my muse took off and did'nt come back for awhile, but I hope you loke the next bit
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is first attempt at a fanfic, so please let me know what you think. Reviews would be appreciated. I know it is after Christmas but I had this started before Christmas but then got sidetracked so it would up being after Christmas that I am able to get it up onto the site.

Everyone knew the holidays were hard for her Temperance thought as she sat her desk pretending to be working. So what was their fascination with them trying to get her involved in their Christmas "stuff"? She continued typing away on her keyboard and said "Why me" without fully realizing that she had spoken out loud until a familiar voice answered back.

"Why not you Bones?" Booth asked as he leaned casually against her doorframe with a smirk on his face. She had jumped slightly when he spoke.

"Booth don't you know how to knock?" she said hoping he hadn't noticed her reaction to hearing his voice. It wasn't very often when he could sneak up on her like that. She looked up at last and his smirk turned into a grin meaning he had noticed after all.

"A little jumpy today huh Bones."

"What do you want, Booth?" she snapped angrily.

Booth just sighed and bent his head down and shook it, then looked back up at her.

"I thought you were going to be nicer to me?"

Brennan sighed as she looked from her computer screen back up to Booth's face.

"You're right of course I should. Now what do you want Booth?" Brennan spoke as she tried to fight the grin that she was trying so hard to hide, so she just looked back at her computer.

He laughed out loud at what she said and then she let the grin go not being able to contain any longer.

"Too much to hope for huh Bones. Well I guess I will have to keep trying to win you over with my charm smile you like so much."

"Booth did you come by just to annoy me or was there a reason that you stopped by?"

"What!?! I can't stop by to see my favorite forensic anthropologist and her squints to say hi" he asked as he moved into her office and sat in the chair directly across from her desk.

She looked over at him at this point knowing he wanted something but she didn't know what. She was going to ask when someone knocked on her door. Before she could say come in the door swung open and you could hear the chipper voice of one Angela Montenegro.

"Hey sweetie! What are you going to do for lunch? Oh hey Booth! How are you?"

Booth gave her one of his patented charm smiles as well and then answered her.

"I am great, Angela. And how is my favorite forensic artist today?"

"Uh huh! What do you want, Booth?"

Brennan just grinned and looked back at Booth.

"See I am not the only one who wants to know what you want." Brennan said.

Angela could tell he was up to something, but what was it and why didn't she know anything about it. She concluded it had to deal with Brennan and vowed to herself to find out later.

"Oh no not you too! I just came by to say hi to my favorite people. Is there something wrong with that?"

"First of all, since when do you come by just to say hi, and secondly no there isn't anything wrong with it as long as there isn't an ulterior motive behind it" Angela said pointedly looking from Booth to Brennan and back to Booth again.

He just sat there with both of them staring at him. 'This isn't how I planned to spend the day' he thought to himself.

Booth just sat there with both Bones and Angela staring at him finally he had had enough. He just shook his head and decided a change of subject is what was needed so that's exactly what he did.

"So Angela, the place looks really good, it's very festive. Did you do it all by yourself or did you have help?"

He was hoping his talking of all the Christmas decorations would lighten the mood. And he was right he was immediately awarded with a bright smile from Angela.

"Why yes it does look good if I do say so myself. I did do most of it myself but there were a few other people in some of the other departments that helped me also. So are you coming to our Christmas gala this Friday night?"

"What Christmas party? I didn't know you were having a Christmas party too, but since you asked so politely then yes I would love to come!"

Angela just beamed because she knew that between the both of them there was no way that Brennan could say no. Try as she might she would not be spending the night working or at home by herself when she could be out with them and if she couldn't do it then her knight in shining FBI standard issue body armor could and would get her to go with them.

"Great now all we have to do is convince Bren to come along to! I have been trying to all week but she keeps telling me no, maybe you can convince her to go!"

"Hello?! Quit talking about me as if I am not here I am still sitting here. This is MY office after all or did you both forget that too!"

Brennan was fuming. How could they just sit there and talk as if she wasn't even in the room. It was just plain rude.

"I'll see what I can do Ange!"

"Thanks a lot Booth. See ya later sweetie."

With a flick of her hair she was out and shutting the door behind her to go and bother the boys. She was pretty sure they were racing beetles again, after all it had been a slow week for them.

"So what do you say Bones, want to go to a party with all of us or just sit in your office brooding all night long?

She looked up from her computer long enough to see Booth give her one of those damn charm smiles.

"Don't you give me that look Booth and don't call me Bones!

"What!? It's a term of endearment Bones."

"No it's a term of annoyance and you know it!"

Booth tried looking at her all innocent like but she was having none of it.

"Oh come on Bones, It'll be fun. I promise. You would just be brooding over some bones or that book of yours otherwise, besides this only happens once a year and you can look at bones and work on your book everyday."

She thought about it for a moment he did have a point but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"I like working. What is wrong with that?"

"Not a thing, I like working too, but I also like to go out to parties and have fun. So what do you say Bones. Don't you want to hang out with all your friends at this little shindig?"

"Oh, here we go with the guilt trip. Why me? Why can't you bother Cam or somebody else with this?"

Booth just rolled his eyes at her. He just wanted her to have a little fun once in a while.

"Now why when we are talking about you would you want to bring Cam into this?"

"Well you two are seeing each other, correct?"

"Now that depends on who you ask. And what does that have to do with you going to the party with your friends? It is a Christmas party not a couple party, we can all go as one big happy family of friends. That's what the season is all about, friends and family."

He had risen from his chair without her knowing it and lifted her face with his finger on her chin and the last word.

"So what do you say Bones would you like to party hearty with your friends or not?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Bones come on it'll be fun."

"I... uh... well I ... but I don't even have anything to wear to a Christmas party."

Booth walked over to the door and opened it and leaned halfway out with his hand holding the doorframe securely.

"ANGELA!"

He barely heard her answer him back. She came to the edge of the platform and waited.

"Bones doesn't have the appropriate attire for a Christmas party. Would you like to take her shopping after work today and help her with that minor detail?"

Angela squealed with delight. He did it!! She was so happy this was going to be the best chrisms party ever. Booth looked back at Bones; she just sighed and put her head in her hands on her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't get some more posted last night, I just got the dvd of Bones and I was watching it and lost track of time, plus with a little one it makes it a little hard to find time to get on the computer. So hope you like the next bit and let me know what you think of it please.

"Well I guess that solves the something to wear problem, now doesn't it?" Booth said with a smirk on his face.

"Alright." Bones replied quietly. Booth had to strain to hear her response and to tease her he put his hand to his ear as he replied back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that could you say it a little louder next time."

"Alright, I'll go. Between Angela and yourself, I don't really stand a chance in saying no now do I?"

Brennan sighed as she went back to typing on her computer expecting that to be the end of the conversation. She was wrong of course.

"Oh come on Bones, don't sound so excited! Do you mean to tell me that you would rather spend time with a bunch of bones or working on your book than spend time with us over the holidays? Because I'm pretty sure we all want to spend some time with you and each other outside of work you know."

"Booth, I'm sorry. That's not how I meant it to come out. I just meant that when the holidays come around I know that either Angela or you will make sure I do something _holidayish_ instead of working. You both try to get me to fit in and I appreciate it. So I guess a thank you is order."

Brennan never once looked at him the whole time she spoke she just continued typing on her computer. Booth walked over to the desk and reached his hand out and lifted her chin with his hand, so she had to raise her head and look him in the eye. She was touched by how much concern she saw etched into his face. There was something else too but she couldn't place what it was though.

"You are welcome Temperence."

That was all he said as he slowly turned on his heel and made for the door. And as she watched him leave he stopped at the door and turned just a little. He gave a little wave and a smile and continued on his way out. Brennan smiled to herself and thought how lucky she was that she had such great friends. She then turned her full attention back to her computer and finished what she was supposed to be working on.

He had a smile on his face as he made his way out towards the main doors when he heard a familiar voice. His smile slipped and he sighed. 'Not now' he thought to himself. He turned to see her striding purposely towards him. He could tell by the look on her face that she wanted something and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it either.

"Seeley" She said as she slowed and then finally stopped in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cam." He said as she came looked up at him.

"So I take it from Angela's squeals of delight that you convinced Dr. Brennan to go to the Christmas party."

"Yeah, she said she would go if Angela and I quit bugging her about going."

"Well ok then. So pick me up at 7?"

"Pick you up at 7 for what?" He was a little puzzled as to her question.

"To go to the party what else?"

"You know that's funny because I don't remember either of us asking the other to go."

"What!? Well what about us? We are in a relationship, you know. It was only natural to assume that we would go together." She was getting annoyed now.

"I don't remember either one of us saying that this _thing_ between us made us exclusive, do you?" He tried to turn and leave but her hand on his arm stopped him. He once again faced her.

"Even though it was never said out loud, I just thought we could pick up where we left off, you know."

She just stood in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest and patiently waited for his answer. She already didn't like how this conversation was turning out.

"Cam, we can't just pick up where we left off. That was a long time ago. A lot of things have changed since then, Camille." He was really starting to get irritated with this conversation, he had work to do, and he couldn't stand around with Cam and think about how things used to be. "Can I go now? I have to get back to work."

He turned and started walking away. He hadn't gotten more than a few steps when she asked him another question.

"So, does this mean we aren't going to go together?" Cam asked tentatively.

Booth lowered his head slightly and slowly turned around to face Cam once again.

"We aren't technically a couple, so why should we go as a couple. Why can't we all meet up and go to the party together as one big group? What do you say? Sound good?"

She stood there thinking for a moment before she answered him.

"Yeah, I guess that could work."

"Good! You let everyone know and you all decide on where to meet up at and someone let me know. Now I really have to get back to work, so I will talk to you later ok?"

He turned and left without another word or a look back at her. Finally she turned around and headed in the direction of the lab. As she walks through the door she sees that there isn't anyone on the platform. She hears their voices and finally realizes they are upstairs in the little lounge area overlooking the entire lab.

"Hey guys, I was talking to Booth and we were discussing the party. What do you all think about meeting up somewhere and going to the party together?"

They all looked at one another and shrugged. Angela was the first one to respond, after all Christmas was her favorite holiday.

"Sure, why not? What time do you want to meet and where?"

"Will there be food at this party?" Zach asked.

"Or can we just do our own pre-party thing and then meet up right before it starts?" Jack asked.

"I know they will have servers with trays of food going around but as for what they will be serving I'm not sure exactly what it will be. Does that help? The party starts at 7 right, so why don't we just meet here at 6:45. That stills leaves plenty of time for us to get to the banquet hall. Since Brennan isn't here, Angela would you let her know what the plan is?" Cam said then turned and went back down the steps to go back to her office.

"Ha-ha! Trouble in paradise!" Angela exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat and twirled around in a circle. Jack and Zach both looked at her questioningly then to each other and shrugged at each other. Jack was the one to speak up first.

"What are you talking about, Ange?"

"You guys are kidding me right? The only reason she gave us that speech is because Booth and her aren't going to go together. Now do you get it?"

"Ange, baby you can't be serious. Just because she said that they were talking and decided to all go as a group doesn't mean they aren't going together."

Angela wasn't really listening to Hodgins her attention was on Brennan's office window. She could see Bren sitting at her desk typing away on some report or on her book, but she knew it was work either way. She spun around to face the guys once again.

"Ok guys we have got to make this plan work."

"Plan? What plan are you referring to Ange?" Hodgins asked as he looked from her to Zach, and he just shrugged he was just as lost as Hodgins was.

"The plan is to get Booth and Brennan together what else?"

"Ange, babe be serious if they wanted to be together don't you think they would be? Maybe we should just let this thing, whatever it might be, just run its course. Maybe just maybe they can work it out on their own and they won't need our help or interference rather. What do you say?" Hodgins asked hoping that she might agree with him.

"Jack, how could you say that? I thought we all wanted them to be happy." Angela replied with hurt in her voice and just as evident in her features.

"Babe, did you ever think that maybe they are happy just the way they are?" Hodgins asked.

"Well did _you_ ever think that maybe they would be even happier if they were together. I mean just look at how they act around each other. You could practically cut the sexual tension between the two of them with a butter knife."

Zach just looked back and forth from Angela and Hodgins. He didn't know what else to do, he agreed with both of them. So he just sat there and waited to see which one would finally give in to the other. He would do whatever the winner of this little spat wanted. It was always interesting to watch Angela and Hodgins interact, because try to hide it as they might there was sexual tension between them too. They would both deny it if he brought it up though.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own BONES would be nice but this is good enough for me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam slowly walked back to her office. As soon as the door was shut she leaned against it and slowly lowered herself to the cool tile floor. 'I really thought we had something this time. Boy was I ever wrong. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted I guess.' She was so confused, if only she knew how he felt about things, mainly about him and her. If only…

Brennan sat at her desk typing away on a report that needed to be finished but only half paying attention to. Her mind would keep wandering to different things, but the main one was why had she let them convince her to go to this party when she really didn't want to go. Or did she? She shook her head slightly, what she wanted to do was work on her new book. No, she thought I _need_ to work on my book not want to. Her publisher had been bugging her for a couple of days about when to expect the next installment. Now that she had agreed with Booth to go to this party, she now had to go dress shopping with Angela. Not that shopping with Angela was a bad thing she always helped her pick out great clothes. This time would be different though because she knew Angela would bring up Booth, and how she should look her best for him at the party. What was with Angela always wanting to play dress-up with her where Booth was involved? She always got a little irritated when Angela would constantly try to get them together. Yeah like that could ever happen. Wait a minute, did I just say _could happen_ no I meant would happen, right? Do I want to be with Booth? That's ridiculous, we are partners nothing more, well friends too. I know where Ange is coming from I guess, he is good looking though I would never let him know I thought that. I know there is a certain amount of something in the air whenever he comes around, but that is tension right, just waiting to argue with him was all it really was right? Oh who am I trying to kid, no one at all. There is a certain amount of sexual tension in the air. The only problem was that Booth was her partner and he was with Cam. She groaned and shook her head she had to stop thinking like this; they were just partners, just friends, nothing more. She sometimes wondered if it could be more though. With that last thought she finished her report, and started work on her book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She just looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes, and he knew there was no way he could say no to her. At least not when she looked at him like that. He had mentally agreed with her but had yet to voice it to her. He waited a minute, just to let her sweat a little he smiled to himself, he could do that though.

She stood there waiting for his answer. She sort of knew he would say yes, but there was always the off-chance that he would say no to her. So she waited patiently for his answer, but if he said no to her, then well she would cross that bridge if she came upon it. Finally he looked like he was going to say something.

"Well… it seems to me that I have no choice but to agree with you, correct?" He asked hesitantly.

"None" she replied.

"Ok then, you win. What's the plan and what exactly do we have to do with it?" Hodgins asked Angela. She squealed as soon as she realized he had agreed to help her. She suddenly ran the little ways over to him and hugged him, and then let go.

"Thank you Hodgy!!! I have a few things to do first but I will be back to fill you both in on it ok. See ya."

She practically ran down the stairs to get to her office. She glanced briefly in Brennan's direction. She could hardly wait until they got off of work before taking her friend out, but she had a few things left to do in her office. So she went about her office doing what needed to be done so they could leave.

Hope everyone likes it so far. Please let me know what you think the good and the not so good, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If only I did own it……

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth sat at his desk wishing the day would hurry up and be over with. He still had to find a tux to wear to the Jeffersonian party. He was retyping some of his reports when there was a knock at his office door. Before he had a chance to say come in, the door opened. It was Cullen, his boss. He immediately stood up from behind desk.

"Hey boss. What's up?"

"Did you get invited to that Jeffersonian gala too?"

"Yes sir. Are you going also sir?"

"Yeah, the Mrs. Said we should go. She thought it would be good to go and see everyone since we really haven't seen Ms. Montenegro or Dr. Brennan since Amy. You understand?"

"Yes sir. I'm sure they understand completely sir."

"Yeah, well since it's not that busy, why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the afternoon off. I'm sure you have a lot to do before the party tomorrow night. So I'll see you all then."

"Thank you, sir."

Cullen nodded once at Booth and turned and left. Booth was more than a little surprised that Cullen was letting him leave early. He quickly saved all documents on his computer and turned it off along with the lamp on his desk. He got his coat from the coat rack by the door and locked it and headed down the hall to the elevator and proceeded to the garage where his SUV was and went shopping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela practically ran from her office, just so she could go shopping with Brennan. This was going to be so much fun. She had already told Hodgins and Zach earlier what they were supposed to do. So they knew what they were supposed to do hopefully. She smiled as she thought about what would happen at the party and hoped it would be what was needed for her best friend and her knight in FBI standard issue body armor. Brennan was a puzzle but if anybody could figure out that puzzle, it was Booth. He already had the border, he just had to work on the inside of the puzzle but she knew Booth could do it. She finally made it Brennan's office.

"Hey sweetie! Ready to go hit some stores?"

Brennan looked at her confused. Why would someone want to hit a store?

"I'm not exactly sure what that means, but I am ready to go shopping I suppose."

Angela just laughed; she loved how as smart as Bren was sometimes she just didn't have a clue.

"That's exactly what I meant. See you are getting the hang of this. Ok so let's go. We have a lot to do before tomorrow night."

"Ok let me just get my coat."

Brennan shut her computer down, and pushed her chair back in. She got her coat and purse and met Angela at her door and locked it.

"Ok let's go hit some stores!"

Brennan had said it hesitantly hoping she had got it right. When Angela squealed with delight, she knew she had. So she smiled brightly at her best friend.

They had been to dozens of stores and they still had not found what they were looking for. They had tried plenty of dresses on but hadn't found the perfect one according to Angela.

"Come on Ange, it's been 3 hours. Can't we just pick one and be done with it?"

"No sweetie, we can't. We have to find you the perfect dress so that when your G-man sees you, it will knock his socks off."

"Ugh, what is with you? What is with you bringing Booth into every conversation we have? We are not together. We are partners, friends nothing more. Got it?"

"Yeah right, whatever you say sweetie. But you know the two of you would be so good together. Admit it I'm right."

"Ange, he's with Cam ok. Get over it already."

"No he's not _with _Cam. He's sleeping with Cam. There's a difference. Besides he doesn't love her, he loves you."

Angela moved over a couple or racks so she didn't hear Brennan's response.

"Says you, not him."

"Oh my god, Bren look at this one, I think it might be the one. Now go try it on."

She pushed Brennan into the dressing room, and looked around some more for a dress for herself. She looked around a little more and finally found a dress for herself. It was a halter style and floor length with a slit that went all the way up the left thigh. To top it all off it was fire engine red. Perfect. She didn't even bother trying it on, she knew it would fit her.

Brennan had changed into the dress and glanced in the little mirror in the room and almost didn't recognize herself. Angela was right it was perfect.

"Ange you are right it's perfect."

"Well let me see it then."

She paused for a moment before coming out though. She was nervous. She was amazed at how good the dress looked on her. She opened the door just as Angela came around the corner and her breathing hitched. She seen Angela's eyes widen and she had brought her hand to her chest.

"Well? The dress is gorgeous isn't it?"

"No you are. You look perfect in that dress. It's like it was made just for you. See I told you we would find the perfect dress for you and we did. Booth is going to flip when he sees you in that dress. Ok we still need to get shoes and accessories. So let's get those real quick and go get something to eat, and before the party I will come over and do your hair and makeup ok."

"Ok let's hurry though, I'm hungry."

They paid for their items then left the store laughing and went to get something to eat. The guys had mentioned earlier something about going to Wong Foos after work, they would probably still be there. So they went on their way to their houses to change for dinner and meet the guys at Wong Foos.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own but one can always dream:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Brennan and Angela got to the car they realized it was later than they thought so they just decided to go straight to Wong Foo's. They parked near the building and walked in hoping that the guys were still there. Hodgins and Zach were just getting ready their food when the girls arrived.

"Well better late than never, I guess." Hodgins said and grinned at Angela and Brennan.

Brennan glanced at the bar to see if Booth was here, but he wasn't. She thought to herself that he must be with Cam. She turned her thoughts back to her friends and joined in on the conversation they were having, which wasn't about work for once. They talked about lots of things throughout the meal. She listened as they all talked about what they wanted to do over Christmas, then about what they were really going to do. They were all going to be staying at Hodgins house over the holiday. Zach had wanted to go home but there was a terrible storm over the area where his family lived, and it wouldn't be over for a couple of days. So he would want until after Christmas and then go home for a couple of days, before he was due back to work. Finally they all looked to her and asked what she would be doing since the Jeffersonian would be closed for that week. Her reply was simple. She had been thinking about the holidays for quite awhile and about what she would be doing.

"Well originally I was going to get some more work done on my book, but I think I would rather spend it with my family."

They were in shock.

"But Dr. Brennan, you don't have any…" He was quieted quickly by Angela elbowing him in the side.

"What do you mean sweetie."

"Well, with you guys if that's alright with everybody."

They all nodded their heads agreeing and said that would be a wonderful idea.

"What made you decide that Bren."

"I have been thinking a lot about something Booth said awhile back. He said that there is more than one kind of family, and then once I started thinking about it I realized he was right. You guys are my family in every way that matters."

"Oh sweetie, that's great we think of you as our family too you know."

"So if you don't mind my asking, why did you change your mind, you have always hated this holiday. Not that I mind you coming over to the house, because I don't it would be great if you did. The more the merrier I say. I think it's great you consider us your family. Just curious is all." Jack said hurriedly.

"Well it's become more and more apparent the last couple of months, but more so with this last one with my family involved. All of us have been there for each other, and we always will. I appreciate you guys a lot more than you know."

All of them said thanks and Angela gave her a big hug. That was when they decided it was getting rather late and they should all head to their respective places. They were all as happy as could be when they all left knowing without a doubt in their minds that they would always consider the others their family. Angela had been waiting for them to be alone before asking her the one question that had been on her mind since Bren said she considered them all family. They got in her car and as she drove Bren home she asked her.

"So sweetie, what about Booth?"

"Booth…what about him?"

"Well do you consider him your family as well? I was just asking because you didn't mention his name the whole time."

"I…uh…"

"Just so you know, I consider Booth and you part of my family. I think we are all one big happy family."

"Really how so?"

"Just think about it, Hodgins and Zach are the brothers which makes me the girl next door if you know what I mean. Dr. Goodman is the know-it-all uncle type."

"That leaves Booth, Cam and myself. So what role do we play in this family?"

"I'm not real sure about Cam, maybe a distant friend of the family or whatever. I'm not sure if she is part of the family yet. I dunno."

"Don't even say what I think you about to say about Booth and me."

"Hmmm and what would that be?"

"That we are the parents of this family."

"You said it first, but glad you realize it too. But yes you two are like the parents. You tell us what to do, praise us when we do good, and tell us when we do screw something up. So yeah just like parents."

"That's a nice little theory you got there, but you forgot one little fact."

"Oh and what pray tell is that?"

"That Booth and I are not a couple."

"Yes you are. You may not be _together/together_ but you are together nonetheless. You two belong together. I know it, so does Hodgins and Zach. Even Cam knows it but won't admit it on account of them sleeping together. I even believe somewhere deep down inside, Booth and you know it too, but can't see it and if you do see it, you don't want to admit it."

"Ange…"

"No don't even try to make any excuses. I know you and I've gotten to know Booth over the past two years as well. You are both just too afraid to admit it."

"You know I hate psychology."

"Both of you are afraid to admit it on the off chance that the other might not feel the same way. The only problem with that way of thinking is that you do feel the same way about each other."

By now they had arrive at Brennan's apartment complex. Brennan was about to get out when Angela spoke to her best friend one more time.

"Brent is the season for joy, hope and all that jazz, but mainly love. Think about what I said ok. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight sweetie."

"Night Ange."

Brennan made her way to her apartment. She walked in and locked all the locks on her door, remembering how mad Booth was one day when he was able to just walk right in even though she had unlocked it knowing he would be coming over in a few minutes. She put her shoes in the closet by the front door and then walked into the kitchen. She opened her refrigerator and got out a beer. She walked into her living room and dropped herself onto the couch and put her feet on the coffee table. She must have more tired than she thought because she soon drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Booth and her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

I will leave it to everyone imagination at what Brennan might have been dreaming about Booth.

Disclaimer: Nope not the owner but one can always hope though right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual Brennan woke up early, but not as early as she usually does during the week. She did all of her laundry that needed to be done and then she cleaned up around her place. The party started at 6 o'clock that evening so she knew that Angela would be there around 4 or 5 o'clock. So she walked into her home office and opened her laptop, so she could get some work done on her book. She was still in the land of make believe when she was jolted out of her reverie by a constant knocking on her door. Look up at the clock she was surprised to find that it was already 4 o'clock. She got up and looked through the keyhole and it was just as she expected, Angela was here. She opened the door and let her best friend in then shut and locked the door again.

"Sweetie I thought you would never open the door."

"Sorry Ange. I was writing in my book and lost track of time."

"That's ok. So are you ready to get made over? I brought my stuff over also, so I could get ready after you and then we could go to the Jeffersonian together, is that ok?"

"Of course it is alright. Did you want to shower or did you already before you left your place."

"I did before I came over. You go on and get in and I will lay out all our clothes and I will get dressed and then I shall work my magic on you. When I am done Booth won't know what hit him."

"Ange! I am not going for Booth."

"No but you are going because of him, though."

"Not tonight ok Angela. I just want to get it over with already."

"Well let's get on with it already."

Brennan walked into her bedroom and then got what she needed for her shower and went to her bathroom and got in. Angela followed her into her bedroom and then began placing their dresses on top of Brennan's bed. She put on her undergarments and then put her dress on. She walked over to the floor length mirror in the corner of the room and looked herself over.

"Damn I look good!"

Her dress was emerald green, halter style top and empire waist. There was a thick strip of gold beading just under the bust where the waist was and went all the way around and dipped down in the back. The front of the empire waist line was bunched and folded in on itself just a little so it looked like there were layers in the front on the way to the floor. It looked damn good on her, she knew she didn't have to try it on the store and this just proves it. She sat down and did her hair and makeup while waiting for Brennan.

'I can not wait to see her in that dress again, she looked so gorgeous, but more than that I can't wait to see Booth's reaction. I know he is going to flip when he sees her.' She thought to herself


	8. Chapter 8

I know I know it's been too long for a post but family stuff came up and I have a new job so a lot has been going on. I am very sorry for not posting earlier but my muse left me for awhile and took longer than expected to come back.

Disclaimer: Still don't own but wish I did

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan finished her shower and put on her undergarments and then her robe. Angela was going to do her hair and makeup before she put on her dress. She didn't know why Ange insisted on coming over and "helping" her. She had been to plenty of parties where she got all dressed up be herself before and dates as well; she even managed to get dressed in the morning without Angela's help. She also knew that Booth wasn't at those parties and he wasn't on those dates, so she knew it was because Booth was going to be at the Christmas party this evening.

She exited the bathroom and Angela was just doing the finishing touches on her hair and makeup and Brennan was in awe of how she looked in her dress.

"Wow Ange, you look fantastic! You were right that dress fits you perfectly."

"Yeah I do look pretty hot in this dress. Hodgins won't be able to keep his hands off me more than likely. What do you think?"

"If Hodgins has anything to say about it neither one of you will be there very long, he will want to take you home immediately. So ok now onto me, do whatever it is that you do, to look like that, to me."

"With pleasure. Now just sit down here and relax and let me do what I do, and when I am done you will look even better than me. When I am done with you Booth won't know what hit him!!!!"

"Again with the Booth thing, there is nothing going on Ange. Why do you keep pushing us together, when there is nothing there? You know sometimes I just don't understand you."

"Join the club sometimes I don't understand myself!"

They both had a good laugh at this.

"But seriously Bren, you honestly think there isn't anything between the two of you?

I see the way he looks at you all the time, and even though you try really hard to not let anyone catch you I see you looking at him as well."

"Well what can I say he is structured very well."

She laughed a little bit to herself when she realized that he had said the same thing to her when they were on that case in LA. Angela just looked at her friend's reflection in the mirror and all she did was shake her head a little and smile because she knew deep down that Booth and Brennan were made for each other.

Angela kept Brennan's back to the mirror so she couldn't see what she was doing. It was going to be a surprise. After she had finished she stepped back a little to look at her handiwork and was very pleased with her handiwork.

"Ok put your dress on but you can't look in the mirror just yet. For the full effect you need to be in your dress."

Brennan nodded her head already going to the bed to put her dress on. She dropped her robe in front of Ange. Who cares they were both women and had the same things, and she wasn't shy in the least. She gently put her dress on as it was very delicate, she didn't want to mess it up. When she got it on she turned and looked at Angela and stood there for her inspection.

"Well, how do I look? And may I look now as well?"

Ange just stood there staring; she didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head and turned her best friend to look in the full length mirror herself. Brennan was speechless. Angela had made her look like a princess. So she turned to Ange and grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, I am so glad I let you help."

"Sweetie you know Booth is going to drop dead at the sight of you, or at the very least have a heart attack!"

"Angela why would I want him to drop dead or have a heart attack?"

"Look in that mirror; do you see what I see?"

Brennan nodded her head yes, and then she caught on to what Ange was getting at.

"Yeah now you get it right! You are freaking gorgeous what man wouldn't drop at the sight of you like this but even more so with Booth, because you and I both know that he is in love with you. And I also know you are in love with him but refuse to admit it for fear of him leaving at some point."

"Ange.."

"No don't even try to deny any of what I just said you know I am right. And we are talking about Booth here, ok. He is the real deal; he isn't going anywhere you should realize that by now, he would never leave you or do anything to hurt you. Everything that man does, he does for the people he holds closest to him and that is Parker and you. You two mean the world to him."

"Ange………"

She paused and looked at her friend.

"You're right, but do you really think we can have a relationship together?"

"Are you kidding me, you two have been in a relationship for the past two years, the only difference is you two haven't had sex, but that doesn't mean you haven't been in a relationship with each other."

Brennan thought about this and of course she was right. And tonight was the night to test the waters with Booth. So she looked at her best friend and nodded her head.

"Well ok then let's go meet our men for this party."

They then gathered their purses and left to meet everyone else at the Jeffersonian.


End file.
